


Strategize

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the middle of the room was a chessboard, fifty feet wide. The board was crisscrossed with slotted trails, paths for the pieces to follow, like railroad tracks. The pieces themselves, giant sculptures of twisted burnished metal, both black and white, faces like masks, were as tall as a man and each sported a weapon: the knight with a giant sword, the queen a dagger, the bishop a lance. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachtangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/gifts).



> SASO Bonus Round 2, prompt: AU where they are in charge of strategy for a real life chess game (think the first Harry Potter) in which Hanamiya is the ruthless leader and Kiyoshi just wants the games to end....
> 
> I tweaked it slightly.

The room was large and a brisk wind blew through the gaps in the single paned windows, high on the walls. The wide open floor was more reminiscent of an arena than anything; rows of seats lined the walls, and with the stark overhead lighting buzzing and crackling, the chairs were cast in shadow and the people in them spoke in hushed whispers, the murmurs impossible to decipher as anything more than a mindless hum.   
  
In the middle of the room was a chessboard, fifty feet wide. The board was crisscrossed with slotted trails, paths for the pieces to follow, like railroad tracks. The pieces themselves, giant sculptures of twisted burnished metal, both black and white, faces like masks, were as tall as a man and each sported a weapon: the knight with a giant sword, the queen a dagger, the bishop a lance.   
  
Hanamiya hunched over his work table, blueprints stacked and spread across it, curling at the edges and anchored by his palms. He curled his hands into fists, keeping the sparks from leaking from his fingertips and igniting the thin paper. That would be just what he needed right now, another disaster. All his strategies, weeks and weeks of planning, and now it was all worthless because fucking  _Kiyoshi Teppei_  didn’t want to listen to him. Hanamiya was the captain, the leader of their team, and his word should be followed to a tee. The other team members didn’t seem to have a problem following his lead, even Hara, who never seemed like he was paying attention, always obeyed direct orders.   
  
Kiyoshi was different. He was ridiculous, always happy, smiling, his teeth bright and white, even when Hanamiya insulted him. But when he opposed his strategies he made himself known. Hanamiya wanted to punch him, or throw him against a wall, but it was no use, not now when their king was in imminent danger of check and Kiyoshi was leaning over his shoulder, peering down at the obsolete blueprints.   
  
“Queen to F4. Take that pawn.” Kiyoshi suggested, and Hanamiya twisted sideways. Kiyoshi’s face was just inches from his own, he sneered.   
  
“I don’t fucking care what you want right now.” It was Kiyoshi’s fault they were here in the first place, his impulsive, irrational decision to input a different order than what Hanamiya called out, moving the King prematurely as the sparks lifted from Kiyoshi’s long fingers to slide the piece across the floor, a grating of rusty metal that felt like betrayal.   
  
Hanamiya could feel the eyes of the opposing team’s captain on him from across the room, and he turned his back, facing Kiyoshi rather than face Imayoshi’s scrutiny. He leaned against the table, looking up at Kiyoshi, still far too close, but he didn’t move back.   
  
“Queen to F4 is a good move, you know.”   
  
“It’s a bullshit move. My strategy was perfect,  _fuck_.” He cursed and he swore Kiyoshi smiled a little wider. Hanamiya could see where his hands rested, half in the pockets of his jeans, distracting and large and infuriating.   
  
 _”Thirty Seconds.”_  The feminine voice on the loudspeaker announced, and the crowd’s murmurs increased.   
  
Hanamiya turned back around, staring at his blueprints, praying for some epiphany, when he saw it.  _Queen to F4._  It would work, it would fucking work and how the  _hell_  had Kiyoshi known that?   
  
It hurt him to do it, but time was running out and he cared about winning, just barely, more than his pride. “Queen to F4” he called out to Furuhashi, who input it into the control panel in front of him, and lifted his hand.   
  
The sparks, a deep green, rushed from his fingertips, stretching like a frayed string to the metal of the Queen and it came to life, sliding through the track. When the Queen reached F4, occupied by the white pawn, its dagger darted out and sliced at the metal throat of the Pawn. It didn’t bleed, but the screech, metal on metal, sounded eerily like a scream. The Pawn collapsed, clattering into dozens of shards and the magical sparks snapped from Furuhashi’s fingers once the Queen took its position.   
  
The crowd cheered, eager for the carnage, as the attendants swept up the remains of the white pawn. Hanamiya chanced a look at Imayoshi, and was delighted to see his ever present smile falter slightly as he looked between the board and his own papers in front of him.   
  
Kiyoshi’s bicep bumped against Hanamiya’s shoulder and when he looked over he saw a glint in the man’s eyes that very clearly meant  _”I told you so.”_  The ever present urge to slam him against a wall was stronger than ever, but that would have to wait, now they had a game to win. 


End file.
